<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A True Shield Doesn’t Hurt, It Protects by Orca478</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597246">A True Shield Doesn’t Hurt, It Protects</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478'>Orca478</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stupidity is not an excuse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A good SHIELD for a change, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, IronQuake, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Phil Coulson Is a Good Bro, delusional steve, not team Cap friendly, well the first two seasons.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve and the others were pardoned and allowed to be Avengers again, Steve thought he could just make things return to the way they were, he just has to talk to Tony. </p><p>What he didn’t know was that Tony hasn’t just got himself a true family, but a shield that will protect him instead of hurt him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stupidity is not an excuse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A True Shield Doesn’t Hurt, It Protects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So as some of you may know, I have a way bigger story planned with this idea, but I thought of this one shot and decided to write it. </p><p>Just enjoy this story where Steve realizes Tony has move on, and tries everything to make his delusions true.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was in the middle of Siberia.</p><p>Rogers had left him abandoned in there, he has no way to call for help.</p><p>He heard footsteps.</p><p>Was it a Hydra agent ? Where they planning to make him the next Barnes ?</p><p>But then he saw the figure.</p><p>“Am I dead ?”</p><p>“No, but you will of we don’t get you out.”</p><p>Standing in front of him is Phil Coulson.</p><p>He came to safe Tony.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve is finally home.</p><p>He and his team have received pardons and were ready to be Avengers again.</p><p>Well they weren’t complete. Scott decided to return to his family, and Bucky, against Steve’s pleas, decided to stay in Wakanda.</p><p>The Accords might still be in place, but is just a matter of time.</p><p>He just has to talk to Tony.</p><p>“I want to get to my room in the compound and just sleep, and talk to Vision.” Wanda said.</p><p>“I want new arrow, and a apology from certain asshole.” Clint said.</p><p>“Don’t worry Clint, Tony will apologize and we will return to the way it was.”</p><p>Steve was so sure, they were family after all.</p><p>So when they asked where they planed to stay and to get their money and weapons, Natasha answered confidently.</p><p>“We are staying at the Avengers compound, and we would like for Tony Stark to be our liaison with the Accords.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Stark is already taken.”</p><p>Steve must have heard wrong.</p><p>“What ?”</p><p>“Mr. Stark has signed a contract to another group. All what you want is exclusive to the group in the contract.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And here you go, a axgun for my friend Mack.”</p><p>Mack held the axgun.</p><p>“Hell Yeah, I am gonna enjoy using this. Thanks Tony.”</p><p>“I could have built that.” Fitz said.</p><p>“I’m sure you can, that’s why when you and Tony combine forces the better the project is.” Phil said.</p><p>“Yeah you’re right, why be jealous of a friend.”</p><p>“By the way, Rogers tried looking for you again.”</p><p>Tony groaned.</p><p>It was clear Rogers and the others still want him to be their sugar daddy and give in to all of,their demands.</p><p>To bad that isn’t happening.</p><p>“Well if he tries to come close, I’ll just blast him with this.” Mack said.</p><p>“Or I’ll crush him with my powers.” Daisy said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Things were not going the way Steve thought they would.</p><p>Tony refused to see them, no matter how much Steve requested him to talk.</p><p>The compound was off limits to them. They had no weapons are no funding. They were forced to stay on some old barracks.</p><p>“I just need to talk to him, that’s all I need to do.”</p><p>Unfortunately it wasn’t that easy, Tony is very stubborn.</p><p>He managed to get a restraining order from them, if they aproch him, they will face a good penalty.</p><p>He can’t believe it has reached this point, all he wants is to be a family again.</p><p>He and Natasha went to Stark Tower to meet Pepper, to talk to her about funding and getting to talk to Tony.</p><p>But they never got past the lobby, instead Pepper came down, and all she said was.</p><p>“Go to Hell, never come back.”</p><p>They were kicked out after that.</p><p>Things for his team weren’t going good.</p><p>A man named Dr. Strange came in a bounded Wanda’s powers. Now she can only use it when he approves, it’s so unfair, she is just a kid !</p><p>Clint went to go back to his family.....but returned a day later. Laura had kicked him out and banned him from seeing his kids.</p><p>Something he has to talk to Tony about too, the list is getting bigger and bigger.</p><p>But no matter, he will still forgive Tony after all of this.</p><p>Because Tony is part of his family, and he will soon realize that the true people that care for him are the ones that he is pushing away.</p><p>So he sent letter after letter to the new location that Tony was in. </p><p>All letters returned unopened.</p><p>At first Steve felt anger, how can Tony push his olive branch away ?</p><p>But then he thought about it. Maybe, maybe Tony was unable to open the letters. </p><p>Maybe this so called new team was holding him hostage.</p><p>He told his worries to his team, and they agreed with him.</p><p>“It is strange he is not anwsering.” Natasha said.</p><p>“Asshole is probably hiding.” Clint said.</p><p>“I have a bad feeling, you two are the bests spies, can you see if he is ok, and help him come here, it is time he reunites with us.”</p><p>“A chance to drag Stark against his will ? Count me on Cap !” Clint said.</p><p>“We will reunite you with your precious Tony in no time Steve.” Natasha said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sneaking in was surprisingly easy.</p><p>“That was easy.”</p><p>“Stark’s tech is not as great as he thinks, egotist.”</p><p>“I think the egotists are you two, not Tony.”</p><p>The two gasped and turned around to see the very alive Phil Coulson, Melinda May at his side.</p><p>“Phil..” Clint said.</p><p>“Barton and Romanoff, you two don’t have any idea of how disappointed I am on you.”</p><p>“Wha...What !”</p><p>“I taught you two the basic values of SHIELD, protect the people. At all costs. But then your precious Rogers says to forget that and attack civilians for his poor Barnes, you do that.”</p><p>“Phil, that is not what we were doing, we were protecting the people !” Natasha tried.</p><p>“Protecting who ? The ones that you killed, the officers of the Raft were just doing their jobs, they didn’t deserve to die Barton.” May said.</p><p>“And don’t kid yourself Romanoff. You protecting ? Should I remind you of the info dump, how many you killled because you couldn’t just get a phone and call Tony who is a real master hacker ?”</p><p>“I just passed his security system.”</p><p>“Your ego is really in the sky. No you didn’t, FRIDAY saw you, I told her to let you come so I could have words with you.”</p><p>“What are you even doing with Stark, you are a Captain America fan.”</p><p>“I WAS a Captain America fan, after the Hydra thing, I lost more and more faith in him, and the Civil War just killed it. As for why Tony and I are working together, I invited him to be part of my new SHIELD, a SHIELD that actually does it’s original purpose. Protect. He and I have similar views, and if your observing skills were as great Romanoff. You would have seen that he and I became friends.”</p><p>“You’re rebuilding SHIELD !” Clint said exited.</p><p>“That’s right, and don’t get exited, you are not welcome here, neither is Rogers.”</p><p>“WHAT ?”</p><p>“Phil, we are the bests spies....”</p><p>“You never bested me Romanoff.” May said.</p><p>“And your no longer the best. I got a group of people that are much better than you, one even has powers. But you know what they have above you all. They are good people, people that genuinely care for others, that have morality, and don’t follow blindly. They don’t care of the fame, or of the luxiourous home. They care about saving lifes. Something you don’t, because for you two, it’s either get our ego as high as we can, or follow precious Captain America because the sun shines from his ass.” Phil said.</p><p>“Phil....”</p><p>“Now get the hell out, May will make sure you go.” Phil said as he walked away.</p><p>“Phil please....” Natasha tried.</p><p>“O I almost forgot, tell Rogers he can stop his weird romantic obsesión with Tony, someone bested him.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve couldn’t believe what just happened.</p><p>Coulson was alive, and he sided with the Accords ?</p><p>Why ? Wasn’t he Steve’s biggest fan ?</p><p>He can’t understand why all of this is happening.</p><p>Why was Tony there, didn’t he hate SHIELD ? Why was he hiding with them ?</p><p>This didn’t make any sense.</p><p>Coulson tored down Natasha and Clint, they were quiet and didn’t speak.</p><p>Steve is worried, but he can fix it.</p><p>He just has to talk to Tony.</p><p>He and Wanda are going to a press conference he is giving, it is finally time to talk to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LET ME GO !”</p><p>Steve and Wanda were dragged away from the event by a short haired man, and a blond woman.</p><p>“You two have restriction orders that say you aren’t allowed near Dr. Stark, also you aren’t allowed in Stark Industries events.”</p><p>“But I just want to talk to Tony !”</p><p>“He is like a broken record, right Bobbi ?”</p><p>“I thought you were bad Hunter, I apologize.”</p><p>Wanda tried using her powers, but Strange’s bounds were still there.</p><p>“LET ME GO OR I SWEAR I......”</p><p>“You won’t do anything Wanda.”</p><p>They turned and saw Vision.</p><p>“Viz.....”</p><p>“I won’t allow my friends to be hurt, even with Doctor Strange’s bounds, I am here to make sure you don’t hurt anyone.”</p><p>“Viz please.....”</p><p>Steve and Wanda were kicked to the street.</p><p>“Mack. The place is secured.” Bobbi said as she walked away.</p><p>Steve didn’t think things could get worst.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But they did.</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STEVE ?” Sam said as he came into his bunk.</p><p>“Sam what are you....”</p><p>“Remember how Tony attacked you without provocation in Siberia ? How you just disable their suit and he was cooling down. Well you forgot some key details.”</p><p>“Sam what.......”</p><p>“Just funcking look.”</p><p>Steve saw in horror. </p><p>It was  video of Siberia. </p><p>It showed everything.</p><p>What Bucky was forced to do, and the outcome of the fight.</p><p>Steve can’t understand, it was exactly what he said.</p><p>“Sam I don’t understand, is just how I told you, Tony threw the first punch.”</p><p>“He did. But you forgot the little fact that he just had to watch Barnes kill his parents, and then hear that you knew and didn’t tell him !”</p><p>“Sam.”</p><p>“NO SHUT UP. This changes everything, he might have thrown the first punch, but it was you the one that started the fight, because you lied.”</p><p>“It wasn’t Bucky !”</p><p>“So ? It doesn’t matter. You had absolutely no right to keep that secret from Tony, they were his fucking parents. Oh and let’s not forget, he was all right, he was colony down right ? NO ! He almost died, he stopped breathing until Couslon found him and revived him ! You almost killed Tony ! You lied to him and you lied to me you peice of shit !”</p><p>Steve flinched, how could Sam say all of this.</p><p>“Coulson is right, Captain America is just an idea. Steve Rogers is just an asshole that just cares about what he wants, and his precious Bucky Barnes. Well I’m done following Steve Rogers. I am gonna truly make amends.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam resigned a hour later.</p><p>He didn’t even say goodbye Steve.</p><p>With Sam gone, Natasha and Clint bumped by Coulson’s words, and Wanda being unstable. Their missions were a disaster.</p><p>The council suspended them until they get threw their issues, and get another member.</p><p>Steve can’t wait anymore. He has to talk to Tony now ! </p><p>This has to stop now.</p><p>So,when he heard Tony was in Central Park, he rushed to confront him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mack told me you were a fangirl in Stark Tower.”</p><p>“It was only once ! Once !”</p><p>“Still, I’m honored.”</p><p>“Well I can say I am the only those fan girls that is dating Tony Stark.”</p><p>Tony and Daisy laughed at that.</p><p>“Tony !”</p><p>Then they groaned.</p><p>Steve came close to them.</p><p>“What do you want Rogers ?”</p><p>“We need to talk.”</p><p>“Eh no, you want to talk to him.”</p><p>“This is none of your business mam.”</p><p>“That’s Daisy Rogers, and she is my teammate. She’s stays.”</p><p>“Tony, we need you too return to the team. We need you.”</p><p>“Oh sure, I bet you are missing being the special princesses.”</p><p>“The world needs the Avengers.”</p><p>“No. Do you know how many teams are they ? Carol’s Defenders, Thor’s Revengers, there is no need for a man in steroid, his egotist failure of a spy, the archer that abandons his family, and his crazy witch.”</p><p>“Tony......”</p><p>“No Rogers, I am not going back to your crazy team again.”</p><p>“Tony we are friends, we are a family.”</p><p>“Family ? Family doesn’t force a member to build gear without a simple thank you. A family doesn’t force a member to give them money without any care how they spend it. A family doesn’t force a member to be with the person that mind controlled him, that goes from Bruce too, he still can’t believe you welcomed Maximoff. And of course, A family doesn’t hide a members parents murder and then almost kills them because they are angry they found out of the lie.”</p><p>“It wasn’t Bucky and it wasn’t like that Tony and you know it.”</p><p>“Whatever, now leave us Rogers.”</p><p>“No, we need to fix this, just come with me.” Steve said as held his hand.</p><p>“Hell no, can’t you see I’m on a date.”</p><p>“Date ?!”</p><p>“Yep. I’m not only his teamate, I’m his girlfriend.” Daisy said.</p><p>Steve couldn’t believe it, how could Tony break his heart like that.</p><p>“Well, it wasn’t fun, but we do want to continue our time. Let’s go ?”</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>Tony held Daisy’s hand and left Steve alone.</p><p>“Tony please....”</p><p>It can’t be how this ends, it can’t be !</p><p>Daisy was the one that turned.</p><p>“You lost him when you forgot what a true shield is suppose to do, it doesn’t hurt, it protects.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And Steve never saw Tony again, he was left to rot alone, as his delusions clashed with the others’ delusions, Steve lives his rest of his days in a delusion, alone. </p><p>The full story is in development, but I hope you enjoyed this one shot as a taste of what’s to come.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>